The Grand Councilwoman
The Grand Councilwoman '''is sometimes called 'your majesty' and 'your highness', but will settle with "M'am." She is the leader of the United Galactic Federation, an alien who is pretty much President of the Galaxy. She arried in-game on '''March 30, 2011 '''and currently lives have no idea where. '''age: late 50's in humans years origins: Disney's Lilo & Stitch Canon app link: '''http://universal-boss.livejournal.com/926.html and addendum: http://universal-boss.livejournal.com/1199.html '''hmd: '''http://universal-boss.livejournal.com/1336.html '''played by: MmeJack '''contact: '''remorsebot @ AIM Setting From the app: It's modern day Earth, and just another business day for the Galactic Federation who works comfortably in deep space with their futuristic alien technology humans can't even begin to comprehend. That's okay though! The Galactic Federation is actually made up entirely of aliens and they pretty much don't know what humans are. Turns out, they're under the impression that Earth is being used to rebuild the mosquito population. Anyway, this is a world where plasma cannons exist and guns are programed to fire on pre-set DNA samples. Space travel is the norm here, and many alien species live in harmony abiding under the rule of the Galactic Federation. This group consists of many diplomatic representatives from various species who all adhere to the will of a smaller board-of-directors-like group who in turn council and follow the will of the Grand Councilwoman – the alien equivalent of President/Prime Minister. That's our lady right here. This universe is okay with robot council members, intergalactic communities, little spaceships, big spaceships, red ones, blue ones and ones that are black and yellow, black and yellow and black and yellow. What they are not okay with is illegal genetic experimentation, and mucking around with it could land you in prison. The person who decides and declares your sentence is by the way, none other than the Grand Councilwoman herself. She may call all the shots but she doesn't abuse her power, and is only willing to do what is sanctioned under the law. Another character that has history with her states that “aliens are all about rules,” and the Councilwoman is perhaps bound even more so than other species given her political position. For more background, see the addendum which is headcanon linked in the App section. Personality From the app: The Grand Councilwoman has a decidedly regal demeanour about her; she is confident, calm, polite and wields a great deal of legislative power. What she says goes, and she knows it. If she orders a genetic abomination be exiled onto a deserted asteroid; you got it! If she thinks an evil mad scientist deserves life in prison; she's only gotta say the word once. And if she decides that it's a good idea to set that evil mad scientist free with authorization to use plasma canons? Well, she's the boss and that's what's going to happens. She's the sort of person that could order Hawaii to be blown up without a second thought the greater safety of the galaxy, and would have too, if only Earth hadn't proved to be a protected wildlife preserve. There's plenty of good reasons why this alien has the job she does. She's fair; giving criminals a chance to prove they've got a bit of “something good inside,” if they are hugely dangerous to the galactic community before she sentences them to prison or exile. She's dedicated to getting the job done in a timely manner too; even if that means getting her own hands dirty and doing things herself. When Captain Gantu Captain of the Galactic Federation Police, as well as her back up plan and Pleakly fail to recapture a fugitive alien on Earth, she fires the lot of them and makes the trip an capture herself. The woman is also well-mannered and rather unflappable. When the fugitive curses at her the council at large he evokes gasps of terror and induces vomiting in the councillor to her left, and fainting in both councillors on her right. To our lady's credit though, she remains poised simply saying, albeit in a shocked tone of voice, “How...naughty!” Don't get me wrong though, she isn't emotionless either, but quite the contrary. The Grand Councilwoman is subject to everything from impatience, stubbornness and anger when faced with incompetence and on the flip side, capable of a softer more reverent, kind and apologetic attitude when she believes her laws are forcing her to do something tragic. She's very smart too, and quick to take advantage of her understanding of the bureaucratic system. She's also relatively brave; showing no fear in admonishing large, angry, powerful aliens over twice her size, nor does she show any problem with walking virtually unguarded into the prison cells of dangerous, evil masterminds (that she put there). For more background, see the addendum which is headcanon linked in the App section. Abilities & Weaknesses From the app: As the official head of the galaxy, the Grand Councilwoman has quite a lot of political, judicial and legislative power and know-how – though none of it is superhuman. She is never seen holding a weapon, though she knows how to use space-handcuffs-from-the-future, and is instead usually seen with some armed retainer or another. She doesn't seem anymore capable than your average human would be, though she is taller so I imagine she could probably reach things most people would need stepladders for. She isn't very up to date with human culture either, but is capable of conversing easily enough and does well playing things by ear. Character Relationships Nobody Free Space See Also Archive of posts in her journal Goals: Gather trustworthy and capable body guards, and start up some democratic government. Category:Characters